Gate - Thus Three Nation Alliance Fought There
by Perseus12
Summary: The establishment of Three Nation Alliance sends a military expedition beyond the Gate, and and make peace negotiations, after civilians and tourists were massacred during the Battle of Ginza. Three military lieutenants: Youji Itami, Allen Walker, and Lyar von Ertiana will work together to the new world of swords and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There and it belonged to the respective author: Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

In 21st century. A mysterious gate suddenly appears in Ginza, Tokyo where fantasy creatures led by men in Roman armor come out from it and attack the people. Youji Itami, a JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force) soldier, who was attending a nearby doujin convention, Richard Walker, a BAF (British Armed Force) soldier, and Lyar von Ertiana, a Bundeswehr soldier, both were taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the police to evacuate the civilians and tourists into a palace to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to their actions Itami, Richard, and Lyar promoted from their respective governments and three of them celebrated as a national heroes, "Three Heroes of Ginza". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians and tourists, dubbed the name 'Ginza Incident' or 'Battle of Ginza', prompts the governments of Japan, Britain, and Germany to take action by establishing the Three Nation Alliance and send a military joint task force to the "Special Region", the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After 3 months of preparation, the three governments sends off the Joint Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Itami, Richard, and Lyar as part of the task force. After finally arriving, the task force encounter an army waiting for them and prepares for battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Joint Expeditionary Force**

 **Type of government:** Expeditionary and Military

 **Main Leader:** Sir/GeneralIntegra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing

 **Secondary Leaders:** JSDF Lieutenant General Hazama and Bundeswehr Lieutenant General Wolfgang Woerns

 **Location:** Alnus Hill, The Empire

 **Capital/Base-of-Operation:** Alnus Garrison

 **Formed from:**

State of Japan

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Federal Republic of Germany

 **Date established:** 2015

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Characters:**

Allen Walker (Age: 19/ _ **D Gray-Man**_ /Imagine without deformed arm and left-eye scar)

Negi Springfield (Age: 18/ _ **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**_ )

Carson Beckett (Age: 32/ _ **Stargate:Atlantis**_ )

Victoria Seras (Age: 18/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

Knight Valentine (Age: 20/ _**Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Ellis Valentine (Age: 20/ _ **Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Suzanna Bluestein (Age: 18/ _ **Divergence Eve**_ )

Kiri Marialate (Age: 18/ _ **Divergence Eve**_ )

Lyar von Ertiana (Age: 29/ _ **Divergence Eve**_ )

Rip Van Winkle (Age: 27/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

Eren Yeager (Age: 18/ _ **Attack on Titan**_ )

Mikasa Ackerman (Age: 19/ _ **Attack on Titan**_ )

Armin Arlert (Age: 18/ _ **Attack on Titan**_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if it's a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter.


	2. Battle of Alnus Hill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate – Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There. It belonged to the respective author: Takumi Yanai.

 **A/N:** I apologize, if I hadn't update the new chapter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 1 x-**

 **20xx AD (Anno Domini)**

 **Special Region**

 **Alnus Hill**

It's been three months, since the Battle of Ginza, the forces of Three Nation Alliance sends through the Gate, from Japan, Germany, and Britain.

After fighting the foreign enemy force waiting at the Gate, we are now setting up base camp.

Now two days have pass, the Alliance fortifying the gate encase of counter-attack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge warnings at the perimeter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Empire**

 **Sadera (Imperial Capital of the Empire)**

 **Imperial Senate**

It's been two days since the defeat of Empire's army at Alnus Hill, inside the Imperial Senate of nobles, aristocrats, elites, and generals is at uproar.

"It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty." An Imperial Senator said. "The loss of 60% of our Empire's military might. What would you have us do?" The Imperial Senator asked as other senators are talking to each other. "How would you guide the state?"

"Marquis Casel, I do share you concerns, but you must think about how the people must feel?" Molt Sol Augustus, the Emperor of the Empire, said as the Marquis Casel hummed in surprise. "It is true that our latest lost as cost us military advantage." The Emperor said as he holding his head. "They worry that vassal of our state and others may revolt and attack our Imperial Capital." The senate just looked on in pure silence. "How pathetic." Molt continued making Casel gasped quietly.

"Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Imperial Senate, and the people became one to confront the danger, and bring about even more progress." The Emperor explained. "No war is won without losses, therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent loses." The Emperor declared. "To think another nations dares to surround the Imperial Capital. I will trust that none of you will waste time in court."

"To pass overall responsibility. . ." Marquis muttered as the Senate talked to each other.

"But what shall we do?" Another senator who had a bandage wrapped around his head, asked as he walk. "The Army, we sent was defeated in just two days. And now the Gate has been captured, and the enemy is attempting to set up base on this side." He said to the Emperor as lean down in shock at the news.

"Of course, we attempted to take back the Hill as well. But the enemies at the distance!" He shouted as he remembered the battle for the hill. "I've never seen such magic?!" He exclaimed.

"Then we ought to fight!" An Imperial General shouted as he stood up. "If our forces are not sufficient, then we need only to recruit them from our tributaries!" He declared. "And attack the other side of the Gate once more!"

"What good will brute force alone will do?!" Another senator retorted.

"You'll end up like Senator Godasen!" Another senator while pointing finger the injured senator as other senators declared.

"Yeah!"

"Fight them!"

Now the Imperial Senate is now divide into two groups/sides: one-side is the Pro-War and the other-side is the Pro-Peace.

Then the Senate fell into silence as the Emperor raise his hand.

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Therefore, we must fight." Emperor Molt announced making everyone in the room gasp. "Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask them for help in order to combat these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rinu Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill!" Emperor Molt declare as senators in the Senate cheered him for support.

"For Emperor Molt!"

"Glory to the Empire!"

"Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath." The leader of the Imperial Senate quietly said which the Emperor just grinned.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Five km form Alnus Hill-**

Duran, King of the Kingdom of Elbe, observing the Alnus Hill whilst on his horse while his army march on.

"Your Majesty!" A horseman called out making Duran turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts two hills ahead." He said as he point the hill.

"Leave them be." Duran said making the horseman look at him as he rode to join the army. "We must hurry and meet the kings."

In the front is massive army camp, as night falls while inside the tent where kings from different kingdoms/countries are there as the Imperial Army representative arrive.

"The Imperial Army Commander isn't coming?" Duran asked the representative of the Imperial Army.

"Our Imperial Army is facing the enemy on Alnus Hill as we speak." The Imperial Army representative said. "The commander cannot leave."

"That doesn't make sense?" Duran said as he sat down thinking when he and his scouts looked the hill back then. "I didn't see many enemies on the hill."

"Duran, sir, the Imperial Army is holding the enemy at bay in our place." A king wearing a light-green armor beside Duran as he said.

"Lord Ligu." Duran acknowledges his fellow lord.

"We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow." The Imperial Army representative said.

"Understood." A lord wearing a dark-green armor said as he stood up. "My army will take the frontlines!"

"No, mine will!" An old lord wearing a gray armor next to Ligu objected.

"Wait!" Another lord wearing different armor interjected. "We will take the frontlines this time!"

Duran sighed as the other lords began arguing for the right to lead the charge.

"We shall meet tomorrow at Atria Hill." The Imperial Army representative said as he left the command tent.

"I can't wait for morning." The green armored-lord said as the lords/kings started to talk excitedly for tomorrow only two left at the war table.

"Unfortunately, my army could not take the frontlines." Ligu said dejectedly as he looked at the lords/kings.

"There fewer than 100,000 enemy soldiers. While our army is 300,000 altogether." Duran said with his eyes closed. "Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?"

"Then why do you not wish to be at the front?" Lord Ligu ask in confusion.

"I do not like the look of this battle." Duran bluntly said.

"Ha, ha, apparently even Duran, the Lion of the Elbe Clan is no match against the passing time." Ligu joke quietly, but Duran was not taking the joke seriously.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

 **With the Allied Army**

"Forward!" The lord in dark-green armor shouted as he and his armies to march for Alnus Hill.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Allied Army Camp**

"The time is ripe to go battle." Duran said as he shield his eye from the morning sunshine ray as an Elbe soldier ran to him.

"Notice!" The soldier shouted as kneel before his king. "The Alguna and Mudwan armies, 50,000 in all, have approached the hill. The Army of Principality of Ligu follows."

"And the Imperial Army?" Duran asked his soldier in question.

"Well. . ." The soldier hesitated said. "There is not a single Imperial soldier near the hill." This shocks the Lion of Elbe Clan.

"What?!" Duran exclaimed in realization.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **With the Allied Army**

As the allied armies march towards the hill Lord Ligu decided to ask. "Why is the Imperial Army missing?" As he looked around the hill.

"I do not know?" A horseman said.

"They couldn't have. . ." Lord Ligu gritted his teeth when a thought came to him as the armies where they greeted by massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them, they were being observed by a soldier with binocular.

The army still continue to advance as Lord Ligu read the Latin script on the sign. **"Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. Three Nation Alliance."** Various smaller signs are written under the massive signs all with three flags of Japan, Germany, and United Kingdom. Lord Ligu frown the ominous warning as they continue to advance the hill.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as Lord Alguna look upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed his entire army.

"My men!" Lord Ligu watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking the men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What is this?' It was Lord Ligu's last thought as a Highly-Explosive artillery shell fell on him then killing him and his army.

"No. . ." Duran muttered in horror after calming his horse down. "Is Alnus Hill erupting?"

After the explosions ended, Duran and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and understood why.

"Where is the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan? Where is Duke Ligu?" The King of Elbe asked the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 1: Allied Kingdoms' 1** **st** **Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 50,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

The Allied army tried again this time with dragons, goblins, and war elephants, but JSDF/BAF/Bundeswehr tanks, artillery, and anti-air units slaughter them. The Wyverns/Dragons never stood a chance against the anti-air tanks either killed the dragons or the riders. The tanks and artillery unit sent out a barrage of high-explosive shell of and canister shots at the Allied forces. They never stood a chance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 2: Allied Kingdoms' 2nd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 50,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

A large cavalry of the Allied Kingdoms rode through the field of corpses as they roared with warcry began to charged the hill. But they've met a barrage of machine guns, as hundreds-to-thousands riders or horses fall down. They never stood a chance once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 3: Allied Kingdoms' 3rd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 50,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Allied Army Camp**

Inside the command tent, the remaining lords/kings are panicking.

"We've have less than half of the 150,000 men, we set out with!" A lord said in despair before asking. "How could this happen?" He asked the rest.

"Where is the Imperial Army?" Another lord said in question. "What are they doing?"

"No, not even the Imperial Army could stand a chance against them!" Another lord shouted. "Should we not retreat?"

Then King Duran spoke. "We cannot run off now." Making the remaining lords/kings gasp. "Not before I repaid them with an arrow." He seriously said as he looked at Duke Ligu's damaged helmet.

"But Lord Duran, we have hardly enough fight!" Other lord pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." Duran suggested.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As the night starts to fall he explaind one of his officers. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush them the enemy." He said as he saw allied armies trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them, they're being watched by a BAF soldier attached of night vision goggle.

"Be quiet." An allied officer said.

Another allied officer said. "Move lightly." Suddenly the night sky light up by flares, all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day-time.

"What brightness." Duran said as he look to the night-sky became day then it made him realize. "No! Men! All units, attack! Knights, run! Footmen, run! Run! Run! Run!" As Duran charge the enemy lines, just as the tanks fire two rounds and the result killing thousands in the explosion.

"Keep going! Run! Follow me!" Duran charge until he came to the barbwire fence that snared his horse thus making him drop on the ground.

"Lord Duran!" A spearman shouted. "We're coming!" Another spearman shouted. "Shield upfront!"

Soon the men formed a protective shield-barrier formation as his soldiers help him stand up. He saw a few flashes of light fling in the night-sky pass above them it made him realize again like the brightness before.

"Run! Run, everyone!" Duran ordered as he pushed his soldiers away. Then flashes of gunfire appeared from Alnus Hill as flashes dash across the field and soon men began to fall one after another.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alnus Hill**

Various machine guns, tanks, and artillery of the Three Nation Alliance open fire rounds at the enemy advancing army slaughtering them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Duran**

As he watched his army wiped out by flashes of light then he watch as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his helmet-cheek as he slowly marched forward despite of what was happening around him around him. He then stopped and pick up a bow and arrow.

"Bastards!" He lose the arrow as it fly for a while before falling short of the enemy. "How? How could have these happened?" Duran ask before he began to laugh like mad man before he was thrown back by an explosion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

The field is now filled of corpses and vultures, as the Alliance infantry squad scourer the area for survivors. First Lieutenants Itami Youji, Allen Walker, and Lyar von Ertiana just watch the devastation. Allen and Lyar made a silent prayer to the fallen soldiers, as Itami crouched down to pick up a broken bow.

"I heard we killed nearly 150,000 strong army." Lyar said as she looked around.

"Add to the ones those killed in Ginza, almost 300,000 men." Allen said as counted the numbers as he look at the devastation.

"Still, it is like a loss of a small country." Itami sighed as he stood up.

"Are you worrying about the enemy?" Allen asks Itami.

"Think about it, three hundred thousand, what kind of a nation are we fighting?" Itami said as throw the broken bow away scaring a few vultures away.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Adding Characters:**

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Battle of Alnus Hill**

 **Conflict:** Alliance-Empire War(also known "Inter-World War")

 **Date:** 20xx AD

 **Location:** Alnus Hill, Special Region

 **Outcome:** DecisiveJSDF/BAF/Bundeswehr victory

 **Faction 1:**

+Three Nation Alliance

-Japan

-Britain

-Germany

 **Faction 2:**

+The Empire

+Imperial Vassal States

-Kingdom of Elbe

-Kingdom of Mudwan

-Kingdom of Alguna

-Principality of Ligu

-Other minor/lesser kingdoms

 **Strength 1:**

50,000 - 100,000 (Combine forces of JSDF, BAF, and Bundeswehr)

 **Strength 2:**

150,000 - 300,000 (Combine forces of soldiers from different kingdoms)


End file.
